


Virgil and his cheese cubes

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cheese, Crack, Food, Gen, Humor, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil is feral, but its still funny, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Thomas really wasn't expecting this.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Virgil and his cheese cubes

It hadn’t been Thomas’ intention for things to end this way, it truly hadn’t been. All he wanted was Virgil’s input on this latest dilemma. As is usual, he figured he could just summon him into the debate. The others were already here after all (as was Deceit), but no Virgil anywhere in sight. So, as any sensible person would do, Thomas got concerned and decided to summon the side.

Now, he had been expecting a lot of things. He expected Virgil to be pissed off, maybe annoyed. Expected him to maybe touch up his eyeshadow, be on his phone. Yell at Deceit, anything but this. Standing in front of him, staring him right in the eyes, was Virgil, shoving an entire handful of cheese cubes into his mouth. It looked quite horrifying, to be honest. Mouth wide open, the entire thing looked quite feral. Virgil looked like a deer in the headlights when he realized everyone was staring at him. Looking between everyone here very quickly made the bag of cheese disappear, clearing his throat. “Sup?” He asked, trying to downplay the scene that had just occurred in front of everyone. Logan gave him a very bewildered look, something quite hypocritical, considering the way he is prone to gulp down entire jars of crofters. Deceit tried to hide a laugh behind his hand, managing somewhat. Thomas opened his mouth to ask a question before shaking his head. “Whatever. Virgil, we need your input.” And so, the discussion went on as usual, everyone consciously avoiding bringing up what happened. Thomas, however, would never look at cheese the same way again.


End file.
